Just Another Day In The Life Of A Bird Kid
by maximumride1411
Summary: Just another day in the flocks life! Everything from getting sick, Fax, Eggy, and a little more! This is my first fanfiction and I bet no one will even read it. But, oh well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sick Days

"Ugh", Iggy groaned. He rolled over onto his side in the bed, feeling like crap.

"Iggy!" Max yelled from her room, which was right next to his. "Keep it down in there! It's 2:45!"

"I will when I don't fell like crap!" Iggy managed to yell back.

He heard Max groan from her room. _Give me a little respect, _he thought, _I'm _freaking _sick. _

As Iggy rolled over onto his other side to try and sleep his door creaked open.

"What is it?" He asked in a little to mean voice.

"Iggy", it was Angel, "I can't sleep."

"Join the club", he said sitting up.

Angel walked over to his bed and sat down. Iggy scooted away, trying not to get Angel sick.

"I'm serious", Angel said. "I keep hearing Nudge's run on thoughts from her room. Yours is farthest away, so, I was wondering, if I could sleep in here with you?" She smiled up at Iggy in the darkness.

Iggy sighed. "I'm sick, Angel. I don't want to get you sick too." He gave her a small push and she climbed off the bed. "I seriously feel like crap, or worse."

Angel put the back of her hand against Iggy's forehead and a look of sympathy fell over her. "You have a fever", she said, frowning. "Explain to me what 'crap' feels like."

"I'm burning up, tired and can't sleep, and nauseous"

Angel gave him a quick hug and walked to the door. "Fell better", she whispered over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what to do to help you feel better."

Iggy smiled. "Thanks, Ange", he said back as he lay down. "Now go to sleep, even if it's on the couch or in the bathtub. If it's in a box or with a fox."

Angel laughed as she opened the door. "Night, Ig."

"Night, Angel."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Burning the Kitchen and What Not

Max sighed as she walked to the kitchen, remembering that Iggy was sick. She didn't want a sick guy making her food.

And she didn't want the kitchen catching on fire.

So who would cook?

It would have to be Max. She was the leader and had to do things if someone else couldn't.

She grabbed a frying pan and the last of the eggs, and turned on the stove.

After the pan heated up, she cracked he eggs onto it, right as Fang walked in.

He looked at her in surprise. "You're cooking?" he asked slowly.

Max turned away from the eggs and walked to Fang. She stopped when she was right in his face. "Iggy's sick, and I have to say I'm the second best cook in the house." She leaned away looking satisfied, then added, "do you think _you_ could do any better?"

Fang gave a small smile. "Total could do better", he said.

Suddenly, he smoke alarm staring going off. Max jerked her head around to see the eggs burning. "Great!" She shouted, rushing back over. Fang just laughed. "Stop laughing and help me!" Max grabbed a towel and started smacking the burning pan with it.

"You need to turn the stove off", Fang said, walking over and doing it himself. "Second best cook, huh?"

Max shot him a glance. "Get the fire extinguisher", she said in a stern voice, which meant "do it or I kill you."

Fang grabbed a small extinguisher from under the sink and started spraying the counter.

"It's on the floor!" Max shouted. "God, Fang! Get it!" She sounded like a little girl afraid of a bug.

"Iggy is going kill us", Fang mumbled while struggling to reach the fire, which was filling the kitchen.

"What going on in here?" Nudge asked as she rushed down the hall and into the burning kitchen.

"Oh, burning the kitchen and what not." Fang said as he put out the last of the fire.

"Why isn't Iggy cooking", Nudge asked.

"Sick", Max answered, and Nudge nodded.

"He's been sick a lot ", Nudge said. "Ever since Ella left", she looked worried, "he hasn't been eating much."

Max perked u, just realizing what Nudge had said. She nodded. "Yeah. Think he will at some burnt eggs?"

"No", Nudge said. "We need to get Ella back here, or a girl he would like." She looked up at Max, holding back tears. "I don't want him to die."

Max ruffled her hair. "He wont die, sweetie."


End file.
